Boys R Us
by warefrt
Summary: cliquexxloverxx9 The Pretty Committee is down to Claire and Massie, will it stay like that? Or will she replace Dylan, Alica, and Kristen? Or will she forgive them? Will Derrick's and Dylan's relationship last or was it never really a relationship? R
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Heey everyone I wanted to try this. The idea just came to me when I was going to bed last night. So here it is. Oh and this story is going to go back and forth between Derrick and Massie's POVs.**

**Slice of Heaven**

**Saturday, October 10**

**5:42 p.m.**

Derrick Harrington hobbled into Slice of Heaven on his crutches with his current "girlfriend", Dylan Marvil. Derrick never liked Dylan more than a friend, but she thought of him more than that, which is part of the reason he was going out with her tonight. Plus what else did he have to do, Cam was out with Claire, Plovert and his family went camping for the weekend, Josh was at the movies with Alicia and, Kemp was..... somewhere being Kemp trying to get a girl to hook up with him.

"How many?" the hostess at the her podium asked.

"Two please." Derrick replied.

The hostess, who's name tag read Janet, walked them over to a booth in the back corner. Then she placed two menus down on opposite ends of the table. They both took there seats and began to flip through the menus.

"So what are you getting?" Dylan asked him casually.

"Umm… I'm not hungry." Derrick lied. The truth was he spent most of his allowance on three new pairs of jeans and wasn't getting anymore money until tomorrow. Derrick knew that Dylan would get someone kinda big and he would only have enough money for her to get whatever and maybe he could possibly get a coke.

"Oh, really." Dylan said putting her menu down.

"Yeah, what are you getting?" Derrick asked hoping it was nothing big.

"I'm getting a personnel pizza and a Coke." Dylan said.

Derrick picked up the menu and look at the prices. _Okay let's see the personnel pizza costs $6.25 and one Coke is $1.99. Yes I can get a coke and still leave a dollar tip. _He only had ten bucks in his pocket.

"Hey. I'm Danielle and I'll be your server today. Can I start you off with any drinks?" Danielle asked in an annoyingly happy voice.

"I'm yeah. Can I have two Cokes please?" Derrick answered for Dylan.

"Surely." Danielle said. "I'll be right back with your drinks." She smiled and then walked away.

"So…" Derrick said hoping Dylan would bring up something they could talk about.

"How are the trailers?" Dylan asked.

"Horrible. I think P. Burns is going to let us back in soon." Derrick replied.

"That's good when you come back you should try to get the same schedule as me." Dylan said smiling.

"I'll try." Derrick lied. He didn't want to spend any more time with her than he had to. He only wanted to be friends with her now especially after what happened last night.

"Do you think Massie's ever going to forgive you?" Derrick asked.

"I hope so. I even though I still have Kristen, Claire, and Alicia. Well I think so anyway. I haven't talked to them in like two days." Dylan replied.

"Oh." Derrick said trying to sound interested.

"Okay. Here are your drinks." Danielle said putting them on the table. "Are you ready to order?"

"Yes. Can I get one personnel pizza." Dylan ordered this time.

"Anything else?" Danielle asked looking at Derrick.

"No thanks" Derrick replied this time.

"Okay I'll be back with that in about five minutes." Danielle smiled again before walking away.

To avoid more conversation with Dylan, Derrick got up and said, "I'll be right back I have to go to the bathroom."

"Okay." Dylan said then smiled at him.

Five minutes later when Derrick came back Dylan was starting to eat her pizza.

"What took you so long?" Dylan asked.

"There was a long line for the bathroom." Derrick lied.

"But this place is like empty." Dylan pointed out.

"Well maybe that's because there all at the bathroom." Derrick joked.

Going out with Dylan was horrible. She acted like his guy friends not like his girlfriend. She even ate like them. At the moment Dylan had pizza sauce all around her mouth and even some on her nose.

Derrick reached inside his pocket and gripped the little pin the he kept pinned in his pocket at ALL times. It was reminding him why he was on this date. Yes. He still worn Massie Block's M pin she gave him for two reasons: 1. He promised to never take it off even when they were broken up at Lake Placid last year about an hour after there first kiss when they were sitting at the campfire together. And 2. He still had feelings for her thus the reason why he went out with Dylan: to make Massie Block jealous. But that didn't work because last night Dylan took him to Block's house for her weekly sleepover and brought him. Derrick had been dating Dylan for two weeks now, but Dylan wanted to keep it a secret from Massie, even though he made them go places purposely where Massie might be. He even kissed her at one of the soccer games, but she didn't notice. He had been so stupid. Derrick also did something in hopes of Massie taking him back. He started to wear jeans, which he told Dylan he only wore shorts as part of a bet, but that was a lie; he loved his shorts even though Massie hated them. Last year she even tried to get him into a pair of jeans when she bought him a pair for Christmas, but he told her he returned them, when he really put them back in his closet. Now they were his favorite pair of jeans just because his Block bought them for him.

He could still have a chance with Massie right at this moment, but because of last night when Massie lifted her hold thing from him there was no more chance. That's right, Block was kinda crazy with her little hold thing of claiming him, but with that hold still on him he could have had a chance now he had to dump Dylan and do something that would make her want him back.

Derrick had always regretted calling Massie immature at Skye Hamilton's party last year. The only reason he did it was because he thought she was cheating on him with Chris Abeley, but he was wrong later he found out that she was trying to set him and Skye up.

If all of this never happened he could be here with Block and she wouldn't get anything to eat and he could get whatever and they'd be happy. Derrick wished he could take everything back and go back to right before Skye's party and he wouldn't be in this mess. I wonder if Massie feels that we should be together too.

**A/N: So what do you think. Love it? Hate it? Should I stop or keep going? Review please.**

**Oh and if anyone thinks of a better name for this story let me know.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: OMG guys you made me so excited when I woke up two mornings ago to new 32 emails :D So many people favorited, story alerted, and reviewed I've decided to give you another chapter instead of going and updating The Pretty Committee All Grown Up. BTW if you are reading that story too be sure to take the poll on my profile.**

**The Block Estate**

**Massie's Bedroom**

**Saturday, October 10****th**

**9:23 p.m.**

Massie Block for the first time in a long time was sitting alone in her bedroom on a Saturday night. A Saturday night! Only LBRs do that right? Claire was out with Cam and Kristen who she decided she was going to give her a chance to explain why she didn't show up at her sleepover was sick, or at least that's what Mrs. Gregory told her.

Being as bored as Massie was she signed on to her AIM. Massie scrolled down her buddy list to see that the only people on were Dylan, who was away, Allie Rose Singer, and Derrick. Massie sighed. Derrick. She would never admit to anyone, but Bean or Claire her true feelings for him. Claire only found out last night when she slept over and Massie opened up to her with all her problems she was having lately. She knows she doesn't have a chance with him now anyway. Her ex-best friend, Dylan Marvil, told him about her hold she had on him and embarrassed the crap out of her and to make matters worse she pushed them both into her pool.

Massie let out a sigh then looked at Dylan screen name and decided to read her away message, which was SOH with Derrick BBL (:

Speaking of the Devil….

**SHORTZ4LIFE:** HEY BLOCK.

**MASSIEKUR:** ? DO YOU WANT HARRINGTON?

**SHORTZ4LIFE:** IS REALLY ALL THAT WEIRD 4 PEOPLE TO TALK 2 THEIR EXS?

**MASSIEKUR:** KINDA

**MASSIEKUR:** I THOUGHT YOU WERE OUT WITH DYLAN

**SHORTZ4LIFE:** WAS. :/ HOW'D U NO STALKER

**MASSIEKUR:** ? R U SAD THAT ITS OVER

**MASSIEKUR:** & NOT REALLY READ HER AWAY MESSAGE.

**SHORTZ4LIFE:** & NO I'M THE OPPOSITE AND OH WOOPS

**MASSIEKUR:** ?

**SHORTZ4LIFE:** NVM

**MASSIEKUR:** WHATEVS. I DON'T KNOW WHY YOU WOULD TELL ME ANYWAY. IT'S NOT LIKE WERE FRIENDS.

**SHORTZ4LIFE:** WE COULD BE. DO U WANNA BE?

**MASSIEKUR:** ONCE AGAIN A LITTLE WEIRD…. + I'M STILL MAD AT U

**SHORTZ4LIFE:** 4?

**MASSIEKUR:** ? DO U THINK.

**SHORTZ4LIFE:** OH THE IMMATURE THING…. BUT I THINK U GOT ME BACK LAST NIGHT….

**MASSIEKUR:** TRUE. U NO EVEN IF WE DO BECOME FRIENDS, I'M NEVER GONNA FORGET U SAID THAT. FINE I'LL TRY THE NEW FRIENDS THING, BUT I'M NOT TALKING TO DYLAN. CAN WE 4GET ABOUT LAST NIGHT?

**SHORTZ4LIFE:** U DON'T HATA. & I WILL IF U WILL.

**MASSIEKUR:** OFF TOPIC BUT U NEED A NEW SN.

**SHORTZ4LIFE:** ? I STILL LOVE MY SHORTZ.

**MASSIEKUR: **THEN ? R U IN PANTS NOW.

**SHORTZ4LIFE:** I HAVE MY REASONS

**MASSIEKUR:** U CAN TELL ME WERE FRIENDS NOW REMEMBER?

**SHORTZ4LIFE:** I'M NOT GONNA TELL YOU… CAM DOESN'T EVEN NO

**MASSIEKUR:** DYLAN SAID U DID IT 4 A BET

**SHORTZ4LIFE:** LIED

**MASSIEKUR:** ?

**SHORTZ4LIFE:** I THOUGHT I LIKED HER BUT I REALLY DON'T SO I LIED TO HER TO TELL HER SOMETHING MASSIE BLOCK DOESN'T EVEN KNOW ABOUT ME.

**MASSIEKUR:** YOU'LL TELL ME THAT BUT YOU WON'T TELL ME Y U WEAR JEANS

**SHORTZ4LIFE:** I TOLD U I HAVE MY REASONS.

**MASSIEKUR:** FINE I'LL DROP IT.

**SHORTZ4LIFE:** WELL I GTG C U MON?

**MASSIEKUR:** TRAILERS…

**SHORTZ4LIFE:** OH YEAH.

**MASSIEKUR:** BYE

**SHORTZ4LIFE SIGNED OFF.**

_Okay, that was officially the weirdest conversation I have ever had on AIM. Me and Derrick were now friends? Why does he even wanna be my friend? And why is he so cool about last night_

Massie heard a vibrating noise and looked over to see her phone shaking on the table. One new message. Massie clicked it open.

**Kristen:** Sorry mom was yelling at me so she said I was sick.

**Massie:** S'okay

**Kristen:** I'm sorry I didn't go to your sleepover. I need 2 talk 2 U in person

**Massie:** Okay let's go to Starbucks tomorrow.

**Kristen:** Just me & u okay?

**Massie:** Claire will b with Cam any way

**Kristen:** So Starbucks 12?

**Massie:** Yeah. C U tom.

Making up with Kristen will be a lot easier than Dylan and Alicia. Even though Massie was still mad at them she longed for the whole Pretty Committee to get back together.

Massie walked over to her walk in closet and took out a pair of boy shorts and a match it with a Juicy cami. Massie changed, washed her face, and went to bed.

**A/N: So thanks for reading… Anyone wanna make me extremely happy and review again. You know the more you review the faster I write the chapters. BTW I really don't know where this story is really going but that's okay. I'll make it up as I go along :D I guess it's cause this story was going to be a one shot but I wanna end up with Massington so I wrote this. **

**BTW do I keep the title or change it?**

**Review(:**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Heey so like five people told me they didn't care if I did other people's POVs so here it goes. (:**

**The Westchester**

**Starbucks**

**Sunday, October 11****th**

**11:55 a.m.**

Kristen Gregory sat at the booth all the way in the back corner sipping her ice latte waiting for Massie Block to meet her so she could apologize for not coming to her sleepover on Friday.

_You lift my feet off the ground_

_You spin me around_

_You make me crazier_

_Crazier, crazier_

_Feels like I'm falling _

_And I'm lost in your eyes_

Kristen went through her bag to find her cell phone, the source of Taylor Swift's song, Crazier. She looked at the caller I.D. to see that it was Dempsey calling for the second time today. So far since he told her he liked her over Layne and Massie, he had called her seven times, emailed her five times, and texted her thirteen times. Kristen hit ignore and went back to sipping her latte.

This was another Kristen had to tell Massie, even though she didn't like Dempsey, he liked her and Dempsey was the guy Massie liked. Kristen liked Dune, her boyfriend, not some former LBR, she didn't know what Massie saw in him. Massie probably still likes Derrington and wanted to date someone else to try and get over him, because it looked like he was completely over her.

Kristen looked at the entrance and saw Massie enter. She held up her pointer finger indicating she'd be a minute. Then she got in line and ordered.

Once Massie was finished she walked over and sat across from Kristen.

"Hey, Mass." Kristen said smiling.

"Hi." Massie said looking her in the eye.

"Look, Mass, I'm really sorry I didn't go to your sleepover. I can explain." Kristen apologized.

"Okay then explain." Massie said then took a sip of her drink.

"Okay well I was really stressed I think I should start at the beginning. Well remember over the summer how I was stuck in Westchester and my mom made my take the summer enrichment classes?" Kristen started

Massie nodded.

"Well I was desperate so for the summer I became friends with Layne and a few other LBRs. And since I was torturing Ripple, Dune's sister, I met Dune and fell for him and I turned to them for help. They helped me beat Skye and get Dune, but at the end I had promised Layne that I'd help her get Dempsey before you see had even seen the new non-LBR Dempsey. So when you started liking him I couldn't choose so on Friday when I was getting ready to go to your sleepover I asked him who he liked, you or Layne." Kristen said taking a breathe.

"Well who did he say?" Massie asked.

"Me." Kristen said looking down.

"Oh." Massie replied. "So why didn't you come to me sleepover?"

"Because I was so stressed with all of this and I didn't wanna tell you right away because I was afraid you'd be mad at me, but seeing you already are I figured that I should tell you." Kristen explained.

"Well you can have him." Massie said after taking a long pause.

"I don't want him I like Dune, my boyfriend." Kristen said. "Do you forgive me?"

"I guess, but only if you promise to stay with me and not go with Alicia and Dylan." Massie mumbled. Kristen got up and hugged her.

"Why? Are you mad at them?" Kristen asked.

"Yeah, because Alicia went behind my back and started a new cheerleading squad, The Heart-netsm and Dylan was Derrick's mystery girl" Massie explained as if it was no big deal.

"So why'd you give up on Dempsey?" Kristen asked changing the subject.

"I think I like someone else." Massie said smiling.

"Ehmagawd, who?" Kristen whisper-shouted not wanting the whole café to hear.

"I'll tell you another time." Massie said.

"Okay I have one more question." Kristen said. "Can we go shopping?"

"Why would I say no to that." Massie said smiling at Kristen. "You can help me pick out the new piece of jewelry that The Pretty Committee will be wearing."

The girls got up and walked into the mall.

**The Westchester**

**Food Court**

**Sunday, October 11****th**

**12:31 p.m.**

Cam Fisher walked into The Westchester Mall with his best friends Derrick Harringon.

"Dude, can we eat before we go to Zumez?" Derrick asked him rubbing his stomach. "I'm hungry."

Cam laughed. "When are you not hungry, you're a bottomless pit."

Derrick laughed too and then they got in line for pizza. "Thank God I got my allowance today."

"Can I help you?" the cashier asked.

"Yeah. Can I get one large Coke, a slice of pizza, and some cheese fries?" Derrick mumbled.

"Okay that will be $9.76." Derrick handed her the money. "Thanks have a good day."

Derrick waited for Cam to get his food then they walked to an open table to eat.

"Dude guess what." Derrick said with a mouthful of pizza.

"What?" Cam asked between a bit of pizza.

"I made progress with Block." Derrick said excitedly.

"What did you do?" Cam asked.

"Well I went from being pushed into a pool to her friend." Derrick said proudly.

"You know you would never have to go through this if you didn't jump to conclusions at Skye's party." Cam stated.

"Well I thought she was cheating on me with the gay kid with highlights. What was I suppose to do." Derrick said.

"Give her a chance to explain." Cam said with a DUH tone in his voice.

Just then he heard a laugh. Derrick turned his head to right so fast that he could have gotten whiplash Cam followed his gaze to see Massie Block and Kristen Gregory walk by with shopping bags in their hands only a few yards away. Derrick quickly got up and throw away what remained of his and Cam's food.

"Hey I wasn't done with that." Cam said angrily.

"Too bad there's been a Block sighting." Derrick got up and sped walked in the direction that Massie and Kristen went.

**A/N: Okay guys so what do you think? Hate it? Love it? Please review. Sorry I meant to update two nights ago but I got busy and well I uploaded them and then I accidently deleted them and me being the lazy person that am I didn't feel like reposting it right away. Please review(:**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Okay this is a warning to anyone who read my Lake Placid and didn't review it. I AM NOT GOING TO UPDATE IF I DON'T GET MY REVIEWS… so please if you read it go back and review. Seriously I only got three :/ Anyways here you go sorry I've been really busy. :/**

**The Block Estate**

**The Guest House**

**Sunday, October 11****th**

**1:12 p.m.**

Claire Lyons laid on her bed in a prostrated position as she waited for Cam to text her back or even Massie, whoever texted her back sooner. She was bored out of her mind and if she didn't get out of the house soon her parents would probably make her watch Todd and she defiantly didn't want that. Claire rolled over off her stomach and on to her back just as her mom called up.

"Claire, you have a visitor." Judi called from down stairs.

Before Claire could ask who it was, Alicia Rivera appeared at her door.

"Uh Hi." Claire said as Alicia stepped in her room.

"Hey Claire. I was on my way back from cheerleading practice and I was passing your house so I decided to stop by." Alicia sat on bed.

"Alicia, isn't practice at your house?" Claire asked.

Alicia rolled her eyes. "Fine, I came here to ask you to join the squad."

"Well I'm already on Massie's." Claire said in a duh kinda tone.

"You really think the students at BOCD want "The Curse" being the head cheerleader so she can injure more soccer players at BOCD?" Alicia queried.

"I guess not but still I dunno." Claire thought a moment. She really didn't want to side with Alicia, she wasn't as fun to hang with as Massie and plus even if she joined Alicia everyone knew Massie Block always comes back on top.

"Please, Dylan is and possibly Kristen if she ever answers my texts." Alicia begged.

"Let me think about it and I'll tell you tomorrow." Claire said knowing that Alicia wouldn't leave if she said no.

"Ugh. Fine." Alicia said and turned to leave. "So if you choose me and you probably will were gonna sit at table 18." Alicia stated a little to sure of herself. Then she walked out of her room.

Claire went to the bathroom and as she came out her phone played My Life Would Suck Without You by Kelly Clarkson she picked it up knowing it would be Cam, he was the only one on her phone with that ringtone. Her screen read one new text from Cam 3.

**Cam: Hey. Goin 2 da movies? U in? M,K,&D r.**

**Claire: M&K as in Massie&Kristen?**

**Cam: Yea y?**

**Claire: jw. Sure. Ill b there**

**Cam: Great M said Isaac can take you now.**

**Claire: K C U in a bit**

Claire quick reapplied her eyeliner and lip gloss and said goodbye to her mom. Finally she was out and walking toward Isaac.

**The Westchester**

**Outside the Food Court**

**Sunday, October 11****th**

**1:15 p.m.**

Massie Block was passing the food court inside The Westchester with her no longer ex-best friend, Kristen, when a familiar voice yelled for her, "Hey, Block, wait up!." No one called her Block except one person and that was Derrick. Massie turned on her heels with a smile on her face.

"Hey Derrick." She smiled then she saw Cam walking towards them too so she greeted him too. "Hey Cam." Kristen just smiled and added a little wave.

"So how is my new friend doing?" Derrick asked?

"Fine." Massie replied calmly even though this was the first time in a while ever since they broke up they never talked, just argued so it was hard for Massie to keep her cool.

All of a sudden Cam's phone went off playing My Life Would Suck Without You. He must have let Claire put that as her text and ringtone tone for her. Cam turned red as Kelly Clarkson played from his phone and Derrick burst out laughing.

"You really let Claire put Kelly Clarkson as your ringtone." Derrick managed after he stopped laughing.

"Claire wanted us to have matching ringtones." Cam explained as he turned his phone on vibrate. "Claire wants to know what were doing should I tell her to come to the mall?"

"Well Me and Kristen were gonna go to the movies." Massie explained.

"Can we come?" Derrick butted in.

"If you want. Were seeing 17 Again." Massie smiled.

"Well it's better than what we were gonna do anyway." Derrick explained we were bored. _Why would Derrick wanna see 17 Again?_

"Cam text Claire back and tell her Isaac will come and take her here and we're gonna see 17 again." Before Massie even finished, Cam's finger's were clicking rapidly on his Voyager.

"See said she'll see us in a bit. I guess we should start walking toward the movies, instead of standing her in the middle of the mall." Massie walked off and Cam, Derrick, and Kristen followed. The weirdest thing was that Derrick was on her left walking next to her.

"So, Derrick, what brings you and Cam to the mall?" Massie asked casually.

"He was looking for—" Cam started, but Derrick cut him off.

"New shoes. I was looking for new shoes, I didn't find any I liked." He said kinda nervously.

"Oh." Massie said.

They kept walking until they reached the movie entrance. Massie quickly looked for 17 Again and just as she spotted it she heard Derrick complain. "Massie, do we really have to wait two hours to see it?"

"I guess not. What other movie do you wanna see?"

"How about The Haunting in Connecticut? I love scary movies." Kristen suggested. Cam agreed and so did Derrick. Massie was hesitant, she never really **like scary movies but she wasn't going to chicken out, that's not what alphas do. (A/N: I wanted it to be a scary movie and I don't think any good ones are out so lets pretend this one still is.)**

"Great the next time is in twenty minutes." Cam replied checking his phone. "Claire said that Isaac is dropping her off outside now."

They all turned their heads to the nearest entrance and sure enough Claire was there walking towards them.

"Hey, Claire." Cam greeted her with a hug and peck on the cheek.

"Kuh-laire, were seeing The Haunting in Connecticut." Massie announced to her.

Kristen looked at her cell and checked the time. "It starts in fifteen we better get in and get seats."

They all walked in and Cam, Derrick, and Kristen all went to get snacks at the concession stand.

"Me and Massie will go and save us seats." Claire said pulling Massie away.

Once they were farther away Claire asked, "Since when are we friends with Kristen again. I thought you were mad at her?" Claire asked out of the loop.

"Don't worry, just today, only about an hour or two ago though. Were cool, we talked it out. Sorry I would have invited you, but it was on such short notice that I couldn't." Massie lied about the inviting part. She was trying not to get Claire upset for not being invited she didn't need that right now.

"Ehmagawd, Guess what, I forgot to tell you!" Massie said excitedly.

"What?" Claire asked.

"Me and Derrick are now friends." Massie announced entering the theater.

"Ehmagawd. Really?" Claire said excite for her best friend. "You should totally sit next to him during the movie."

"Ehmagawd. I so should." Massie grinned.

"Oh guess who came to my house about an hour ago." Claire said sitting down as they reached the perfect seats in the movies.

"Who?" Massie asked as if she had no idea, but she had a hunch who it was.

"Alicia." Yup, her hunch was right.

"What did she want." Once again she basically already knew, Alicia is so predictable.

"For me to join her new clique." Claire explained. "I knew she wouldn't leave if I said no so I just told her that I would think about it."

"Ehmagawd Kuh-laire! I have a brilliant idea." Massie announced excitedly.

"And that would be?"

"You should tell her yes and just be like a spy and you can tell me what their planning so we'll always be one step ahead." Massie grinned evilly.

"But, Mass, you know I'm not that good at lying."

"You took three years of acting lessons and scored the lead role in Dial L right?"

"Yeah, but—"

"Then your set. You can start tomorrow so we will walk in together me, you, and Kristen, and the at lunch you say we got in a fight and you realized that you would rather hang with them. Of course this will only last a week at the most, but it will work for now." Massie finished just as Cam, Derrick, and Kristen came in. Derrick sat next to Massie and Cam sat next to Claire and Kristen sat next to Cam, so the order from left to right would be, Derrick, Massie, Claire, Cam, and then lastly Kristen.

The movie went on smoothly until about the middle when it started to get really scary before Massie knew it she was clutching Derrick's hand super tight, even though she didn't realize it. Cam and Claire lift the arm rest between them and were cuddling and Kristen head her head propped against her hand with her elbow on the seat very into the movie.

Once the movie was over Derrick asked, "Block, you know I can't feel my hand."

"What are you talking about?" Massie asked him confused.

Derrick lifted his hand reveling a few fingernail prints printed into a bright red hand. "You squeezed it half the movie."

Massie turned bright red. She didn't even realize that she was even squeezing it. At least he didn't let go of her hand thought Massie.

**A/N: Okay guys that was a long chapter, it was six pages on word. I feel accomplished I finally broke my writers block. (: That made me happy. Please review and tell me how happy you are to have me back writing again. Maybe you aren't oh well I guess. Love it? Hate it? Please review, seriously I don't even care if you just put love it, hate it, or even update, it tells me you want me to continue and that you want me to keep writing unless you write hate it cause you don't like it. Oh well then that's too bad for you.**

*******If I get a lot of reviews I promise to update over this long weekend I have starting tomorrow and going back on Tuesday. (:**

**Make my day? That was a long chapter and I think it deserves some reviews.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Okay see how hard was that ten reviews. If you always reviewed like that do you realize that I would update soon(: Sorry guys this would have been posted on Friday, but one of my parents' friends died so I kinda couldn't. Oh and I'm not updating Lake Placid for a little bit unless you wanna change my mind and review it. Oh and I'm gonna write a bunch of one shots and enter coachlover18's contest so look for it.**

**Disclaimer: I do nawt own the Clique ):**

**BOCD**

**The Parking Lot**

**Monday, October 12****th**

**8:19 a.m.**

Alicia Rivera stood outside of Briarwood-Octavian Country Day with her new clique, The Heart-Nets, consisting of: Olivia Ryan, Dylan, Marvil, Lindsey Bell, Danielle Peters, and Shannon Johnston. Even though she had fun with her new car pool on the first day, she couldn't help, but think of Massie and how she was dealing with all this.

"Okay rating time." Alicia announced excitedly.

"Yay." Olivia and Dylan clapped. Lindsey, Shannon and Danielle just stood there.

"What are we rating" Lindsey finally asked, moving her brunette side bangs out of her purple eyes, which were her best feature.

"Outfits." Dylan said with a duh tone in her voice.

"Okay. I'll go first," volunteered Olivia. **(A/N: I'm not gonna say what they're wearing cause where I live Hollister, American Eagle and Abercrombie&Fitch are like our designers so I could only give you clothes like that and we all know that the only place that they might get away with wearing is Abercrombie.) **

"Nice choice, Liv, 9.5." Olivia smiled happily; she never got that high when she was friends with Alicia back in seventh grade.

"Okay me next." Danielle stepped forward eager to try something different.

"Wow, I love those shoes. 9.7." Danielle turned on her heel and stood next to Olivia as they waited for Alicia to finish.

Lindsey stepped up next. "9.2." Alicia said.

Shannon was next. "8.9."

And Finally it was Dylan's turn, "9.8, good job Dyl." Dylan nodded and waited to rate Alicia.

"Okay now do me." Alicia spun around. "9.9." Dylan and Olivia said, the others remained quiet because they were still new at this.

"What can I do to be a ten?" Alicia whined.

"Take your hair out of that super tight ponytail and you're good." Dylan answered before Olivia could. Alicia knew that both of them wanted to be her beta so they would be sucking up to her for the next few days before she decides.

The bell rang and everyone started to go inside and Alicia still needed to pick a song so she quickly decided and told the girls so they could walk inside.

"Okay guys we're walking to Love Game by Lady GaGa. Everyone know it?" Alicia asked hoping the answer to be yes.

Everyone nodded their heads and started to walk on Alicia's count. "1, 2, 3, go."

They started in the direction of the auditorium because P. Burns called an assembly for this morning. Alicia looked over to see how the Heart-Nets were doing, only to see only Dylan in step with her, Olivia, Shannon, Danielle, and Lindsey were way off and weren't even in step with each other. Alicia made a mental note to teach them how to walk as a group later, but right now they needed to make it in before they were late.

Alicia quickly led her crew through the doors and into the back row where Josh was sitting and then sat on his lap and the others just sat in the empty seats off to the other sides. Alicia noticed Dylan's disappointment and was about to ask why, but then realized that Derrick wasn't there.

"Where's Derrick, Cam, Plovert, and Kemp?" Alicia asked Josh.

"I dunno I left them when we got here I had to go to the bathroom." Josh explained.

"Oh." Alicia said.

P. Burns walked up to the microphone and there was still no sigh of Massie and the boys. Alicia heard a few boys make bird noises.

P. Burns cleared her throat into the microphone and said, "Everyone needs to be quiet so we can start." When no one stopped talking she yelled, "Quiet!" into the microphone so she finally got her silence. She was about to start when the doors opened causing every head to turn around a look to see who it was.

Alicia turned to see Massie, followed by Kristen, Claire, Derrick, Cam, Plovert, and Kemp. A few people started to say "The Curse!" But they stopped when it didn't catch on. Massie walked in formation with Kristen and Claire with Derrick, Cam, Plovert, and Kemp following close behind, until she found an aisle with enough seats for all of them and as she walked down the to the seat she wanted she looked up and smirked at Alicia.

For the first time since the Pretty Committee broke up, she longed to be best friends with Massie again and be walking with her to a beat only they knew and the rest were left to envy. Right now Alicia was one of the people left to envy her and no matter how much she regretted leaving Massie, it was too late to go back. She was too far to turn back and plus the Heart-nets needed her.

**BOCD**

**The Oak Tree**

**Monday, October 12****th**

**8:15 a.m.**

Massie, Kristen, and Claire got out of the Range Rover and walked to sit under the oak tree. They still had fifteen minutes before the assembly as they were walking over Massie noticed Harris Fisher's car pull up from the corner of eye, which meant she was going to see Derrington again. Massie quickly scanned the grounds for signs of Dylan, but luckily there were no signs of her. As they reached the oak, Massie put her bag on the ground and watched as Cam, Chris, Kemp, Josh and then lastly Derrick get out of the car, and then finally sat down.

"Hey look there's Cam." Claire waved at him. He waved back and started towards them followed by Kemp and Chris who walked slower with a hobbling Derrick. Josh walked into the school in a rush.

When the boys reached them Claire got up and hugged Cam and he gave her a small peck on the cheek. Then Claire sat back down and Cam sat in the grass next to her.

"Hey, Block." Derrick greeted Massie and sat down next to her.

Massie looked up at Plovert and Kemp, who were still standing and asked, "Are you guys gonna sit?"

They nodded and sat on both sides of Kristen. So sitting in a circle starting from Massie and going left was Massie, Derrick, Plovert, Kristen, Kemp, Cam, and Claire.

Finally after a few minutes of awkward silence Derrick said, "So you guys haven't made up yet."

"Nope." Massie said.

"So what do you think the assembly's gonna be about?" Kristen asked hoping to start a new conversation.

"I already know what it's gonna be about." Derrick answered.

"Well what's it about?" Claire asked him.

"We," Derrick started pointing to his boys. "finally convince P. Burns to let us back into the main building and let people who actually want to be in the trailers stay in the trailers."

"Please don't tell me that you're moving us back into the trailers by putting us on some sign up list." Massie rolled her eyes. "Because this is getting old, first Alicia and Josh sent us to the trailers in the first place then we send you for revenge and I'm guessing you're keeping this going."

"Nah, we tired of the trailers and we don't feel like getting sent back." Derrick admitted. "Truce?" He held out his hand.

"Truce." Massie shook it with a tight grip.

"After all we should stop if were gonna give this whole friends thing a try." Derrick said smiling.

Massie nodded and smiled back making Derrick do his famous but shake. Massie loved that shake, even if she made fun of him for it, it was his signature thing and it always made her smile.

The bell rang meaning that the assembly was going to start and everyone went inside. Massie even noticed Alicia and the Heart-nets walk past and not even see her. Massie, Kristen, and Claire started to laugh at how the new members couldn't stay in formation. The boys looked at them funny not getting it.

"What's so funny?" Plovert asked standing up.

"The way their walking. Alicia is so not cut out to be alpha, she should just give up before she embarrassed herself." Massie said smiling. "Why are you standing up?"

"The bell ran." The bell rang answered Kemp stupidly, who was also standing. "We're gonna be late."

"Yeah, but we have to wait for everyone else to get in so we can make an entrance." Massie explained.

"But won't we get in trouble?" Cam cut in.

"Puh-lease, Massie Block never gets in trouble." Massie smirked.

"Okay so were gonan walk to Boom Boom Pow by the Black Eyed Peas." Massie said standing up once everyone was inside.

Kristen and Claire got up and stood on Massie's right and left sides and started to walk. The boys were walking behind them not knowing how to walk in formation so they just walked how they normally would with Cam walking slower with Derrick, who was actually keeping up so he was right behind Kemp and Plovert.

Massie led them into school and then to the auditorium where she saw Alicia and the Heart-Nets from the corner of her eye up in the back row, where Massie usually sat.

"Miss Block and friends, hurry and take your seats." Burns said into the microphone.

Since they were late most the seats close enough to the back were taken and she needed eight seats in a row. She finally found it in the middle of the auditorium. Once they were seated, Burns started to talk again, "Thank you. And now I'll get on to the point."

"As some of you probably realized the Pimp my Locker competition was fixed we decided that were going to have a sign up sheet for anyone looking to spend the rest of the semester in the trailers and anyone who wants to come back to the main building can as long as enough people sign up. If there are too many people signed up there will be a drawing. This will be effective immediately so please put your name on the list by 2:00 o'clock today. Thank you and now you can go to your lockers and gather your books for first period." P. Burns said before walking off the stage.

**A/N: Okay I'm gonna end there. I gave you a longer chapter because I promised I would have updated last weekend, but as I said before one of my parents friends died and I was so depressed I couldn't write so here you go. This chapter was six pages on word so you should be happy. I want at least 10 reviews again.**

**Love it?**

**Hate it?**

**Review vv**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Okay I got 9 reviews close enough. I know I should update my other stories, but I'm being lazy and I like this one the most. I promise to update Lake Placid soon(:**

**This chapter is dedicated to the ****Class of 2009****(: I graduate 8****th**** grade tomorrow and tonight is the dinner dance(:**

**Disclaimer: I do nawt own the Clique.**

**BOCD**

**Room 209: English**

**Monday, October 12****th**

**11:49 a.m.**

Claire sat in Mr. King's English class with her hand holding up her head. He was going on about adverbs when he phone vibrated in her pocket.

**MASSIE: REMEMBER THE PLAN**

**CLAIRE: Y. I SAY WE GO IN2 A FIGHT.**

**MASSIE: YUPP & THAT YOU FEEL THAT ALICIA WILL COME ON TOP THIS TIME.**

**CLAIRE: GOT IT.**

**MASSIE: GOOD(:**

Claire hoped the pretending to hate Massie would work even just for a day it would make Massie satisfied. Claire was about to put her phone back in her pocket, but then it vibrated again.

**CAM: HEY**

**CLAIRE: HEY. WHATSUP?**

**CAM: NOTHING. WE MIGHT COME OVER 4 LUNCH.**

**CLAIRE: COOL(: I'M NOT SITTING TABLE 18 2DAY**

**CAM: ???**

**CLAIRE: ILL EXPLAIN LATA**

**CAM: K C U IN A BIT.**

**CLAIRE: (:**

Claire was excited for Cam coming over for lunch, but she wished he would have tomorrow wait he would be because this is his last day in the trailers. Oh well it was still a nice surprise, she never got to see Cam during school because he was in the trailers.

_Rrrrrrrrrrriiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnnnnnnggggggggg_

Showtime. Claire quickly gathered her books and walked out of the room. She was a few feet from her locker when someone rammed into her, causing her and the mystery guy's books to slide across the floor in all directions.

"Sorry." They said in unison.

Claire finished picking up her books and got up at the same time as the guy. She was about to walk away when he stopped her.

"Hey, wait are you Massie Block's friend?" He had long shaggy brown hair with amazing blue eyes. He was about an inch smaller than she was and she could smell that he was wearing Ax.

"Umm, yeah. I'm Claire." Claire said.

"I'm Austin Peters. I was wondering if you could give this to Massie." He handed Claire a small slip of paper that he had just written on.

"Okay. I will." Claire looked down at it. It must have been his phone number, and then she folded it in two and stuffed it in her pocket.

"Tell her to text or call me sometime." He flashed a smile showing off his perfect teeth and then disappeared into the crowd of people.

Claire put her books into her locker and went off to the new green café. Claire looked around and tried to find Alicia, she finally spotted her walking toward table 18. Gawd, this can't be good Claire thought to herself.

Massie and Kristen were causally sitting at the table as they approached. As Claire walked closer she could hear their conversation.

"What do you think you're doing, Rivers?" Massie asked.

"I'm going to sit at my table and last time I checked my last name is Rivera." Alicia said confidently.

"Well last time I checked you used to sit here as a member of MY clique, not yours so I'm not sure why you think this is your table." Massie smirked.

"Well it's like the best table in the café and I thought that the alpha was supposed to get that table." Alicia crossed her arms across her chest.

"You're right, Alicia, the alpha should get the table that's why she's already sitting at it." Massie rolled her eyes.

"Well if you're such a good alpha why couldn't you keep the Pretty Committee together?"

"It's not my fault my used-to-be-best-friends all turned into lying backstabbing bitches."

"Maybe we wouldn't be if you didn't have to approve every little thing we did. I wouldn't have broke away if you just let me help you with cheerleading and Dylan if you would have just let her go out with Derrick!" Alicia was now yelling and the whole café could hear them.

"Just to let you know I was gonna let you co-captain with me. I just needed to get this team off the ground, but that's not gonna happen anymore. Oh, and about Derrick. I would have let her if she didn't lie to me for two weeks. We even talked about who the mystery girl could be."

"Whatevs." Alicia said clearly annoyed. She started to walk away with the Heart-nets following her until they finally stopped at table number nine. Claire followed from a few yards away.

"Hey, Leesh. I came to talk about your offer, I made up my mind." Claire said approaching the table. She noticed Dylan and Olivia, there were also three other girls she had never seen before.

"And your answer is?" Alicia asked.

"I decided that you should come out on top this time. Massie is losing her grip and is just being a bitch lately." Claire lied.

"Well I'm glad you chose us before it was too late and you had no one." Alicia smiled.

Claire smiled and sat down between Dylan and the brunette. "Claire meet Lindsey, Shannon, and Danielle." Claire smiled and did a small wave. "Guys this is Claire." They all said hi.

"Lindsey's the one on your right, Shannon's next to Alicia and Danielle is between me and Dylan." Olivia explained.

"Did you go here last year?" Claire asked, not recognizing them.

"Well I just moved here during the summer." Danielle said.

"I was here last year. I sat behind you in Science. Remember?" Lindsey said.

"Oh I thought you looked familiar." Claire lied. She didn't remember her.

"I was here too, but I don't think I was in any of your classes." Shannon said.

"Did Josh text you?" Claire asked Alicia.

"Yeah, but then he had to go. Why?"

"Just wondering cause Cam said they're coming over for lunch."

Alicia smiled. "Really?"

"Yup." Claire replied.

"Who are Cam and Josh?" Danielle asked.

"Their boyfriend." Olivia said like she knew everything.

"Do you think Derrick will come." Dylan asked hopeful.

"Why wouldn't he." Alicia said.

"I dunno he's acting different lately. You don't think he'll break up with me, do you?" Dylan asked nervously.

"Why would he break up with you?" Shannon asked. "He would have to be brain dead."

Dylan smiled. "Thanks. Ehmagawd, there he is."

"Who?" Olivia asked.

"Derrick. He's so cute on crutches. He's with Cam, Josh, Plovert, and Kemp."

**A/N: I have to go finish getting ready for my dance so I have to leave it here. Sorry): I thought updating this would be better than nothing. I'll update soon if I get 10 reviews.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Heey everyone. I promise that I'll update Lake Placid soon, but right now I really don't feel like it. **

**BOCD**

**The Green Café**

**Monday, October 12****th**

**12:09 p.m.**

"Hey, Claire." Alicia said standing up as she put on the New York Yankee's hat that Josh gave her. Claire looked over at her. "I need you to come with me."

Claire stood up and followed Alicia out of the café. Once they were through the door Claire finally asked Alicia what they where doing. "Where are we going?"

"The office." Alicia as if Claire should have known.

"Why?"

Alicia stopped and rolled her eyes. "Kuh-laire, you want to join the Heart-nets, right?"

Claire nodded, secretly crossing her fingers behind her back.

"Well, you weren't sure yesterday, so I'm going to make you prove that you really want to be friends with us and you're not just spying for Massie." Alicia explained.

"Well, what do I have to do?" Claire asked.

"You're gonna sign them up to be in the trailers, this way Massie Block has no chance at beat me for the alpha spot.

"Ehmagawd, that's genius." Claire fake smiled.

"I thought you would think so." Alicia said as they started to walk again.

"LEESH!"

Alicia turned on her heels to see who could be called her. She smiled when she saw Josh speed walking toward them. He finally reached them and gave her a peck on the cheek.

"Where are you guys going? We came over to see you and you left." Josh frowned.

"Oh, you can come if you want, we're just going to the office." Alicia said.

"Oh okay, and Claire, Cam is looking for you too." Josh announced.

"Okay, well I'll see him, when we get back." Claire smiled.

The three of them enter the office.

"Yes?" The secretary asked them as the walked in.

"Where here to sign up for the trailers" Alicia explained.

The lady pointed toward the corner where the sign up sheet was.

Josh looked confused and then whispered to Alicia, even though Claire could make all the words perfectly, Josh wasn't a very good whisperer. "Why are you going to sign up for the trailers if were coming to the main building tomorrow?" And Alicia explained for a second time what she was doing.

Once Josh understood they walked over to the corner and Alicia started to watch as Claire wrote. M-A-. Alicia soon lost interest when Josh started to flirt with her and Claire took this as time to scribble out the M-A, and write A-L-I-C-I-A R-I-V-E-R-A along with Olivia and Dylan.

"Kristen too?" Claire asked.

Alicia nodded, but never faced her.

Claire continued to write the other three girls names down and started to walk away. Thank gawd that Alicia didn't look back at the bored and just followed her out of the office.

"So am in the Heart-nets now?" Claire asked.

"I think you proved yourself. . . yeah you're in" Alicia said smiling. "I'll get you a matching anklet like everyone else's, I'll place an order and it should be done by tomorrow."

"So what does this anklet look like?" Claire said curiously.

Alicia stopped walking and lifted the leg of her Sevens Jeans to revile a pretty anklet, it was pretty but very unoriginal, it was like the charm bracelet Massie gave the NPC back before the boyfast a few weeks ago. It had everyone's initials hanging off just like Massie's and it also had a heart charm that said Heart-nets in very small writing, just like Massie's. _Alicia is sooo original._ Claire thought.

"Ehmagawd, they're beyond pretty." Claire gushed, thank gawd she was a good actress or she would never be able to pull it off.

"I'm glad you like it. Oh, and I have to order C charms too." Alicia replied.

"Can we get to back to the café now, I'm starving." Josh complained, he had been standing there awkwardly the whole time as Claire pretended to be in love with the bracelet.

"Yeah." Alicia said as she started to walk again. They entered the café again and strolled past Massie's table and the whole time they just glared at each other and when Claire passed she smiled until Alicia turned around and she quickly made it into a glare. She almost lost it when Kristen started to giggle, but she managed to keep her cool.

When the three of them reached the table her seat was taken by Derrington so she didn't really care though because Cam saved her a new one next to him.

"Hey, where were you." Cam asked handing her a bag of gummy feet. She smiled and happily accepted them and thanked him with a peck on the cheek.

"I had to prove myself so that I could be in the Heart-nets." Claire said unenthusiastically.

"What did you have to do?" He asked.

She popped an orange sour in her mouth before she answered, "I had to sign Massie up to be in the trailers."

"Oh." Cam said very confused, but before he could ask anything else she gave him a look that said I'll tell you later and he nodded.

xxxx**Derrick'sPOV**xxxxx

Derrick was half listening to what Dylan was saying to him, whenever she paused he nodded. He was really trying to hear Cam and Claire's. They were talking about where Claire went.

"I had to sign Massie up to be in the trailers." He heard Claire say.

Derrick froze, there was no way Massie could be in the trailers after Derrick worked so hard to get out of them. He grabbed his crutches and stood up, getting a look from from everyone, but Cam and Claire, who were too busy giggling about some joke one of them had said, and that one girl Derrick didn't recognize and Kemp, who was flirting with her. Derrick really only wanted Cam to notice, but of course he didn't.

"I'm going to the bathroom, anyone coming." Derrick hoped Cam would look over and get the hint, but he wouldn't. He hated when Cam and Claire were together because Cam was always too busy talking to Claire to ever talk to Derrick. The only person who stood up was Plovert. Cam was the only one who knew that Derrick wasn't over Massie, and now Plovert was about to find out, or maybe not.

They walked about of the café and Plovert probably thought he was going to the bathroom with him until Derrick went right, which was the opposite direction of the boy's bathroom.

"Where you going, D, the bathrooms this way, I even you should know that." Plovert said.

"I know that I need to go to the office." Derrick told him.

"Why I thought you going to the bathroom." Plovert asked.

"Well I was, but I just remembered that my asked me to give something to Burns." Derrick lied.

"Oh okay, do you want me to go with you?" Plovert asked.

"Nah, I'm good." Derrick said hoping Plovert would just go along with it.

"Okay good cause I gotta take a piss really bad." Plovert turned and sped walked toward the bathroom.

Derrick smiled and smiled and turned to hobbled to the office.

"Yes?" The secretary asked Derrick as soon as he stepped into the office."

Derrick was about to say something when Burns came into the room, "Denise, can you make enough copies for the eight graders?"

The secretary, who must be named Denise, nodded her head and Burns was about to go back into her office, when she noticed Derrick standing there.

"Mr. Harrington, what are you doing out of the trailers?" Burns asked him.

"Umm. . . I came to say hi to you." Derrick didn't no what to say. He couldn't say that he was going to look at the sign up sheet, because then he would get in even more trouble.

"I know you're here to sign up Miss Block and her friends to the trailers as revenge, but I will have you no that this stops right here. Now you get two detentions, one for coming into the main building without permission and another for lying. You can serve them today and tomorrow after school."

"But—"

"No buts, you can serve them today and tomorrow after school. Now if you would please make your way back to the main building."

Derrick sighed then turned to leave. "Maybe if she got rid of the camel toe she wouldn't be such a bitch." Derrick mumbled under his breathe.

"What was that, Mr. Harrington?"

"Nothing, he said quickly trying to avoid another dentention.

Great now he would have to worry if Block was really on that list for two more hours until Alicia would announce the winners. Derrick thought.

**BOCD**

**The Green Café**

**Monday, October 12****th**

**12:43 p.m.**

"What stores should we go to today?" Massie asked Kristen, the two of them were planning their after school shopping trip.

"Can we go to Abercrombie?" Kristen asked. "I wanna keep up with my bag collection, and plus I want a new mini, you know like the one Alicia bought and gave me last year?"

Massie nodded, even though she didn't wanna go to Abercrombie, Kristen did, and she didn't want to ruin the friendship that they just revived.

"Yeah, I also wanna go to Ralph Lauren." Massie said.

Massie could feel her phone vibrate in her bag that was sitting on her lap. She took out her specially made purple iPhone and checked her messages.

1 new message from Kuh-laire(:

**CLAIRE: HEY. THE PLANS GOIN GR8.**

**MASSIE: ? HAPPENED.**

**CLAIRE: SHE WANTED 2 SEND U 2 THE TRAILERS.**

**MASSIE: %^*#**

**CLAIRE: DONT WORRY. WROTE THEIR NAMES DOWN. NOT OURS.**

**MASSIE: PERF**

**CLAIRE: (:**

**MASSIE: WERE GOIN SHOPPIN U IN?**

**CLAIRE: TOTALLY.**

**CLAIRE: G2G SHES LOOKING.**

Massie closed her phone as soon as the bell rang. "Okay, so save me and Claire a seat in History?"

"Don't worry, I already said I would." Kristen smiled before she and Massie got up and went their separate ways to get to their lockers. Kristen's was right near the class and Massie's was a little further away. Massie usually kept her books in Kristen's locker, but when class ended on Friday, Massie had to stay a few minutes later and she was so annoyed at Mr. White that she forgot and just put her books in her own locker. She was apparently close to failing his class and if she didn't pull her act together that she would have to get tutored and it was most likely by some LBR so there was no way Massie wanted to spend her lunch with an LBR alone in a classroom. Mr. White was crazy.

Massie finished getting her books from her locker and started walking toward the class. She noticed Dempsey on crutches with a green cast on his leg and at that moment Massie realized that she didn't like him at all anymore. Kristen should have him, it was only right, he liked Kristen and not her. Massie hoped Kristen would dump Dune because Dempsey was more of a HART and he actually went to this school, but that wasn't important right now, she needed to get to class before the second bell.

**-------------------------------**

**Okay guys what did you think? Sorry I meant to update sooner, I've been working on this chapter for like a week so I hope you liked it. And I would really like some reviews, this was a long chapter about 7 pages on word and that's pretty long for me. **

**So ten reviews please(:**

**Oh and I'll update Lake Placid next and then PC grown up.**

**~Tracey(:**


	8. Chapter 8

**This chapter goes out to fanfictiontastic who helped me end this chapter(:**

**BOCD**

**The Radio Booth**

**Monday, October 12****th**

**1:56 p.m.**

Alicia reached the radio booth with four minutes to spare once she stepped inside Principle Burns was waiting for her.

"Hello, Alicia." Principle Burns greeted as she entered the office.

"Umm, hi?" Alicia replied.

"If you're wondering why I'm hear, it's so you don't make any mistakes with reading these names because if you do you're getting a three day suspension and you will no longer be doing the announcements." Burns threatened.

Alicia nodded.

"So we are going to have a drawing because there a few more students than expected who would like to go to the trailers, so as you announce I'll tell you there names. Well, okay it's two o'clock right now so you can start." Burns said.

"Hey BOCD, it's time to announce the students who will get to spend the rest of the semester in the trailers and the names are," Alicia started and listen as Burns called the first name.

"Layne Abeley," Alicia said as told, she would die if Massie's name didn't get called, and this time there was no way of fixing it.

"Olivia Ryan," Alicia announced. _Wait, what, Olivia was in the Heart-nets there was no way that she signed herself up._

Alicia continued calling about another seventeen LBR's names, most of which she didn't recognize.

"Dylan Marvil," _What the hell? Claire. Ehmagawd, that lying, backstabbing, two-faced, bitch!_

"Carly Simons," _Okay, that's another LBR, how many spots are left?_

"Jessica Clark,"

She called out ten more LBRs until she finally got to someone she knew, herself. "Alicia Rivera," It was bad enough going to the trailers, but having to announce her own name just sounded so pathetic.

"And finally James Miller. So if your name was called you have to clean out your locker before you leave and you are to report to the trailers and come with your books in a suitcase. Sorry to anyone who was not called if they signed up. This Saturday is the 4th annual BCOD action held by the Blocks so come out and support our school. This has been Alicia Rivera for BOCD news. I heart you.

"Alicia, announce for Massie Block to come to the office, please." Principle Burns said quickly.

"Oh, and one more thing, Massie Block, Principle Burns need you to go to her office, now. Once again this had been Alicia Rivera for BOCD news. I heart you." Alicia finished.

"Sorry, Alicia, but looks like that was your last announcement you'll be making until next semester at least." Burns said.

"But I didn't sign up for the trailers, I swear." Alicia pleaded.

"Well Alicia, I'm sorry, but I already said no switching back and once your name was called that was it, now you need to get back to class." Burns opened the door for her and then followed her out.

Alicia didn't know which her worse mistake was, trusting Claire or that she didn't check the list after she was finished writing names. She was just so mad right now, she'd never be able to be alpha of BOCD, when Massie was here inside the school winning everyone over, so by the time she would make it back in, it would be too late. And on top of that the Heart-nets were spilt up, with Danielle, Shannon, and Lindsey in the main building and her, Olivia, and Dylan in the trailers.

Alicia finally made it back to class and settled back into her seat next to Dylan.

Dylan noticed she was back and took out her phone and started to text her and as soon as she closed her Voyager, Alicia's iPhone vibrated.

**Dylan: **I can nawt believe Kuh-laire did that!

**Olivia: **I can. I never liked her.

**Lindsey:** You liked her before she took Cam from you.

**Olivia:** So.

**Danielle:** ? is gonna happen now?

**Shannon:** R we splitting up?

**Alicia:** K. Dyl, I can. Olivia, you did. And we r soo going 2 make this work.

**Shannon:** Can't you switch back?

**Alicia:** Already tried. Burns wont let us.

**Dylan:** Bitch. We didn't even sign up.

**Olivia:** I no!

**Lindsey:** So not fair.

**Olivia:** You should have ur dad sue.

**Alicia:** I should. Danielle u there?

**Danielle:** This is Mr. Simpson and you all have detention for texting in class. Dylan you have 2 for saying inappropriate about Principal Burns. Everyone come to my classroom after class.

Alicia quickly put her phone away. She never got caught texting in class. She knew if the Pretty Committee was still together she wouldn't have gotten caught or even better she wouldn't be going to the trailers. For the second time now since they broke up Alicia is reconsidering leaving the PC, but it's too late now.

**BOCD**

**Room 109**

**Monday, October 12****th**

**1:59 p.m.**

Massie was sitting next to Claire in Biology waiting for Alicia to come on with the winners of the trailer contest. As soon as it did, Massie and Claire exchanged a knowing smile.

_Hey BOCD, I'm here to remind you that this Friday night is the BOCD annual auction held by the Blocks so come out and support your school. Now, it's time to announce the students who will get to spend the rest of the semester in the trailers and the names are Layne Abeley, Oliva Ryan. . . _

Massie didn't pay much attention to the other LBR names she just needed to hear two names: Alicia Rivera's and Dylan Marvil's. As long as they were gone it wouldn't matter whoever else was suppose ton go. Alicia eventually said Dylan's and finally the second to last name was Alicia. Massie felt her phone go off from her bag.

**Claire:** I put the other 3 down 2.

**Kristen:** Well its better since there spilt. right?

Massie was about to respond when she heard Alicia's voice again. _Oh, and one more thing, Massie Block, Principle Burns need you to go to her office, now. Once again this had been Alicia Rivera for BOCD news. I heart you._

Massie slid her purple iPhone into her bag and stood up. All eyes were on her as she left the room, just like always. The halls were empty; the only noise was the sound of her Prada heels against the hallway tile. As she made her way to Burn's office the only thing she could think of what she did and whatever it was how could she get out of it. She didn't think she did anything detention worthy, but you never know.

After a few minutes of walking, Massie could see the door that read P. Burns with four chairs outside of it. Seeing that made Massie think of last year when they got in trouble for wearing their dirty devil Halloween costumes to school. The whole memory made her smile, but then she realized Halloween's coming fast this year. Should she have another party? Her thoughts were interrupted when she reached the door. She knocked and walked in to see Burn's sitting in her big black chair.

"Have a seat Ms. Block." She pointed to the chair in front of her large desk. Massie did as she was told and took a seat.

"So I understand that your friend Alicia Rivera is going to be spending the rest of the semester in the trailers." Burns started.

"Ex-friend." Massie corrected.

"Anyway now we don't have an announce, and I was wondering if you would fill her spot until she gets back, or if you do a better job than she did, you can keep it if you wish." Burns explained.

"I guess I'll do it." Massie smiled. She knew this would piss off Alicia.

When Burns was about to speak again there was a knock at the door and as Massie turned around Derrick walked in.

"Yes, Derrick?" Burns asked.

"I have the list for the trailer kids who need schedules." He said walking over to her desk to give them to her a sheet of paper.

"Thank you." She said as he placed it on her desk and turned to leave, but he didn't do so without saying hi to Massie. "Hey Block." Massie smiled and gave him a small wave. Massie got up thinking Burns was done with her.

"Massie, wait." She turned around to face her as she heard the door click shut behind her. "I need you to meet me at the radio booth tomorrow at 11:55." Burns got up out of her chair and followed Massie to the door with the sheet of paper Derrick gave her.

Massie opened the door and was about to get back to class when Burns started to talk to her yet again. "How many students from your homeroom left for the trailers?"

"I dunno. Four?" Massie guessed.

"Okay well Massie, thanks for the help, and I think I'll reward you by putting your boyfriend, Derrick Harrington, in your homeroom." Burns said as she walked down the hall toward the office.

She caught Massie off guard so she didn't get a chance to explain that they broke up and so by the time she was gonna speak up, she was to far away.

Massie sighed and started off back toward her class. She only walked a few more feet when someone cover her eyes with their hands making her jump. "Guess who." Someone said in a little girl voice. Before she even turned around she knew who it was.

"Yes, Derrick?" Massie turned around.

"Nothing, I'd thought I'd wait for you." He smiled.

Massie smiled. "So what did you do now?" he asked her.

"Nothing." Massie replied.

"Then why were you in Burn's office?" He asked curiously.

"This way." Massie dragged him as he tried to go to the left instead of the right. "She wanted to know if I wanted Alicia's announcer spot."

"And did you take it?"

"Why wouldn't I use any chance I have to get to Alicia?" Massie smiled.

"And why do you hate her again?" Derrick asked.

"Because she went behind my back and started her own cheerleading squad." Massie explained.

"Oh, right." Derrick said. "So I'm gonna be in your homeroom?"

Massie shook her head. "Well I gotta get back to class." She turned to walk back into the classroom.

"Bye Block." Derrick waved.

"See ya, Harrington." She said before returning to class.

**Okay so do you hate it? love it? Sorry for the long wait guys. I hope I can get to updating more often. I think I'll update Invasion next(:**

**Vv 10 please vv**


	9. Chapter 9

**I'm so excited. I broke my block! I had half this chapter written for forever. (:**

**BOCD**

**The Halls**

**Monday, October 12****th**

**3:03 p.m.**

"Hurry up! We're already late enough." Danielle yelled speed walking down hallway with Shannon and Lindsey by her sides. Dylan and Olivia were walking at a slower pace for the sake of Alicia, who hated any pace higher than a slow speed walk. They were all supposed to be in Mr. Simpson's classroom by three o'clock. After class he made it sure that they needed to be there on time with no excuses, looks like they're going to have to make something up or suffer the consequences.

It wasn't long before they reached the door leading to his classroom. Dylan was

surprised that the three girls waited for them to catch up before walking inside.

"You're late." Mr. Simpson said without even looking up from his copy of National

Geographic.

"Maybe if you didn't take away our cell phones, we could keep track of time."

Alicia snapped.

"There's clocks all over the school, I think you were very aware of the time so

I'm expanding your detention another ten minutes." Mr. Simpson said still not

looking up.

Dylan rolled her eyes. Alicia needs to think of better excuses. She watched Danielle

quickly take a seat in the front of the room before she could get in anymore trouble.

"Principal Burns feels that students don't learn their lessons by sitting in a room for a half hour, and I agree so from now on detentions are going to be spent cleaning the school. We're going to take a little field to the hallway. Leave all your stuff." Mr. Simpson stood up and held the door, waiting for the six girls to leave the room.

Once everyone was in the hallway, Mr. Simpson handed everyone a tube of Clorox wipes. "Everyone spread out, and start wiping down the lockers. The last thing we need at this school is for a swine flu outbreak. If you run out, you aren't done, just come and get more from me." The he rolled his desk chair out into the hallway and took a seat. "Just don't stare, get started."

The six of them groaned and then got to work. Dylan groaned, she would have to be doing this alone tomorrow, or with whomever else had detention. Only another thirty-seven minutes to go.

_Twenty minutes and forty lockers later. . . ._

"Mr. Simpson, I ran out." Dylan announced.

"I need more too." Shannon joined in.

"Okay, I'll be right back." He got up and walked down the hallway in the direction of the janitor's closet.

"Thank God." Alicia mumbled. "This is the most cleaning I've ever done."

"Really?" Lindsey asked. "I always have to do chores."

"That's what maids are for." Alicia rolled her eyes.

"Umm, Alicia," Dylan looked over and saw Danielle, Shannon, and Lindsey all huddled next to each other.

"What?" Alicia asked annoyed.

"We just want to say that, we're all done with being Heart-nets." Danielle spoke.

"WHAT?" Alicia snapped.

"You're just too controlling." Lindsey said.

"You mean bitchy." Shannon blurted out. Then quickly realized what she said.

"You do NAWT talk to me like that." Dylan decided she didn't want to be a part of this, so she just twirled her bright red hair around her index finger. "You are OUT of the Heart-nets."

"But didn't they already quit?" Olivia butted it. Dylan hid her smile, even Olivia seemed smarter than Alicia right now.

"Whatevs, have fun finding your own rides home." Alicia smirked.

"We already did." They rolled their eyes.

"Wh—" Alicia started to say something, but quickly stopped when she saw Mr. Simpson making his way back down the hall.

"Well I'm back, but they're no more wipes, but it doesn't matter, because times up. Come back into my room and get your bags, and I'll give you back your phones."

They all shuffled back into the room and grabbed their stuff in silence and on their way out, he handed out the cell phones. "I'll see you around, and Dylan you'll be having tons of fun tomorrow."

Dylan rolled her eyes. All of them walked in silence until they made it outside. "Where's Dean?" Dylan looked around.

"He should be here." Alicia took her EnV Touch out and punched in number nine for her speed dial.

Alicia sounded very annoyed. "Okay, bye." She angrily threw her phone in her bag.

"What happened?" Olivia asked.

"Dean can't pick us up, the car won't start." Alicia explained.

"Well now what?" Olivia said crushing a leaf with the heel of her new Prade ankle boots.

"My drivers getting Merri-Lee from work now, so he won't be back for another hour or two." Dylan explained.

"I don't have a driver. I used to ride my bike with Strawberry and Kori or my parents would drive me, but they're working." Olivia pouted.

"Looks like we're gonna have to walk." Dylan groaned and Alicia and Olivia joined in annoyed.

"I still can't believe they ditched us." Alicia sounded extremely annoyed. "Ehmagawd, I just realized they didn't get back the anklets."

*"Posso perché sei una spagnolo cagna. Ciao." Dylan walked away with a smile on her face; for once she was glad she didn't take Spanish like everyone else. Once she rounded the corner out of Alicia's view, she took out her phone and called her driver, Jared. Idiots, Merri-Lee does the Daily Grind in the morning so on most days she's home by twelve.

Jared picked up on the second ring, "Hello?"

"Hey, it's Dylan, can you pick me up at the corner next to BOCD?"

"Sure, just give me five, ten minutes." Jared said.

"Thanks bye." Dylan hung up.

"Watch out!" Someone called from behind Dylan. She whipped her head around to see Plovert come toward her with his bike only a few feet away. As she tried to step back her heel snapped causing her to fall back onto the sidewalk on her butt. A screech of a brake and a few footsteps later Plovert was in front on her offering her his hand.

"Are you okay? I'm sorry." Plovert said as Dylan accepted his hand.

"I'm fine, my heel just snapped." Dylan point down at her feet.

"Here give me the other one." Plovert held out his hand and Dylan slipped the unbroken-heeled one off her foot and put it in his hand.

He walked a couple yard until he reached the stop sign, then slammed the heel against the pole to break it then gave it back to her. "Thanks." Dylan said.

"No problem. So what is Dylan Marvil doing _walking_ home?" Plovert smirked.

"Well my driver's picking my mom up from work now and Dean, Alicia's driver has a flat so here I am." Dylan lied to see what he would say.

"Oh, well now I feel bad, I made you break your heel and now you have to walk alone, do you at least wanna double?" Plovert offered.

"Sure." Dylan said without thinking. _I think I said that a little too fast for someone having a boyfriend. But Plovert's so sweet. He even sent me an email last yeat apologizing about the pig pictures explaining how Kemp signed his name. _Dylan though. _One ride can't hurt can it?_

**A/N: Okay so I'm stopping here, I got school tomorrow. **

**Okay so what did you think of:**

**The Heart-nets splitting? Good or bad?**

**Dylan and Plovert? Should they get together or no?**

**Should Derrick break up with Dylan or Dylan with Derrick?**

**If I made Massie date someone besides Derrick for a little who should it be?**

**Whole chapter good or bad?**

**Can I get 10 reviews?**

**So is everyone busy with school or does everyone have writers block cause no one ever updates anymore? (I'm not one to talk, but I'm just wondering)**

**OH and my new goal is to try and update at least one story a week, I'm not sure how that's all gonna work out, but imma gonna try (: **


	10. Chapter 10

**Okay so if you read my profile announcement you already know, but I think I am quitting fanfiction. But it's still not definite. Don't worry I'm going to finish this story, when I'm done that's when I'm deciding if I definitely am. I still haven't decided if I'm going to finish the PC Grown up one, but as of right now I think I may.**

**Anyways on to the story.**

**Westchester, New York**

**A few blocks away from the Marvil Estate**

**Monday, October 12****th**

**4:14 p.m.**

"So, Plovert, I never asked, why you were at school so late." Dylan was holding on to Plovert for dear life, not only because she was scared, but because she wanted to. They were only a few blocks away from her house, but she wished it were more.

"Well, I was getting my math textbook, I forgot it." Plovert explain turning the corner.

"Since when do you do homework." Dylan joked.

"Since I'm failing math and I need a good homework grade. I am not going to summer school again this year." Plovert admitted.

"I'm pretty good at math, want me to help? I could be your tutor." Dylan offered.

"Hmm, I really could use the help, but you sure Derrick won't care." Plovert admitted quietly.

"I don't think he will, well maybe we just won't tell him." Dylan admitted.

"We're almost at your house, could we just do it there?" Plovert asked.

"Sure." Dylan smiled, feeling accomplished. They didn't have to part as soon as she thought. _Wait maybe this isn't such a good idea, what about Derrick?_

Plovert sailed them up her circular driveway to her front door. Dylan hoped off and walked slowly to her front door and opened it for Plovert.

"I'm home." Dylan called into her empty house. When no one answered she shrugged and dropped her bag on the nearest chair. "Well it looks like we have the whole house to ourselves."

"Cool, where are we gonna work?" Plovert asked looking around at her house.

"I guess the living room, my mom would kill me if we were up in my room when she got home." Dylan explained.

Plovert placed his textbook on the table so they could get to work.

"Here get everything out and I'll make popcorn." Dylan said walking out of the room. She quickly threw a bad of popcorn and ran straight to the mirror. She touched up all her makeup and put on a fresh coat of lip gloss. Then she grabbed a bowl and took the popcorn out and placed it in there.

Plovert was already sitting at the coffee table all set up when Dylan came back.

"Okay, let's get to work." Dylan took a seat next to Plovert on the floor.

45 minutes later….

"So x is equal to 6?" Plovert asked Dylan.

"Yeah, you got it." Dylan said excitedly. They had been working for forty five minutes and this was the first problem that Plovert got done by himself.

"Thanks, Dyl." Plovert said. He then faced her then leaned towards her. Even though she knew it was wrong she leaned back, and before she could turn back, Plovert's lips where in sync with hers. He poked his tongue into her month. Dylan didn't make it any better by kissing back, but she could help it, he was just too cute. They were in a full make out session when some cleared their throat. Dylan turned bright read when she turned to see her mom standing in the door way with a bunch of shopping bag.

Plovert quickly stood up making this his time to leave. He quickly gathered his math books and walked out the door, but not before mumbling a "Thank you," to her mom.

"Care to explain. I thought you were going out with Derrick." Merri-Lee scolded her.

"I am." Dylan said quietly.

"Then what was that about then?"

"It was nothing. Can't you mind your own business?" Dylan stormed off.

She took the steps two at a time. She just needed to be by herself to think.

Dylan climbed onto her bed and got under her covers and just thought.

_I really like Plovert, but what about Derrington. I mean I've liked him since the beginning of seventh grade and I finally have him. But the one time Derrick kissed me, it didn't have the same meaning to me as Plovert. Derrick might have been my first kiss, but Plovert was the first guy I ever made out with. Derrick seems to be avoiding me, I think he's going to break up with me soon anyway, so I'm just going to beat him to it. This way me and Plovert can go to the action together, that is if Massie's gonna let me in. Let's just hope Derrick's online…._

Dylan got up and made her way over to her iMac in the corner in her room and signed on to AIM. She spotted Derrick's name and clicked on it.

**bigredhead:** hey.

**shortz4life:** hey.

**bigredhead:** do u think its working between us.

**shortz4life:** …..

**bigredhead:** me neither. maybe we should break up?

**shortz4life:** i guess so. do u want 2 be friends.

**bigredhead:** if u want. It doesn't matter.

**shortz4life:** okay. well uhh, bye?

**bigredhead:** bye.

_Well that was awkard…._ Next she clicked on Plovert's name to tell him the news.

**bigredhead: **hey

**plovert1:** hey, about today….

**bigredhead:** its ok. i broke up with derrick.

**plover1:** that's great, but 1 problem.

**bigredhead: **what?

**plover1: **im going 2 the action with massie.

**Okay so I'm ending it there. It was kinda rushed, but I kinda just wanted to post this. Yes I know you waited a while now and that probably wasn't that good, but I've been busy and now I finally have some free time. I just got done my three papers for school and for the past two weeks I've been at school until like 9 because I was in stage crew for our Beauty and the Beast play. Now my papers are handed in and the last show was on Sunday, I finally have time. I'll try to update soonish. 10 reviews?**


	11. Chapter 11

**Happy Birthday Tess. I wish I could have thought of a more original one shot or something other than an update, but I guess this will have to do (:**

**The Block Estate**

**Massie's Room**

**Monday, October 12****th**

**7:23 p.m.**

Massie snapped her phone shut after saying goodbye to Plovert. She had just taken care of the one thing that was on the back of her mind since her parents first told her the date of their annual auction a week or two ago, finding a suitable date. Yes, she asked Plovert to the auction, and of course he said yes. No one says no to Massie Block. Even if it Massie didn't believe that girls can ask guys out, she broke it just this once, if she didn't she'd be stuck with her friends and their dates and that was _nawt _an option. Massie didn't necessarily like Plovert, but he gave her no reasons not to like him, he seems pretty quiet and sweet after all. She needed a new guy and maybe after Friday he could be the one.

Massie sat up on her bed where she had been laying for the past ten minutes. She slid off and smoothed the bedspread until it was wrinkle free. Then she made her way across the room to her Mac to kill some time before it was time to walk with Bean and her dad. It was the middle of October and it would be soon that it'd be too cold to go on walks.

She moved her mouse and watched as the computer screen lit up to her desktop. She typed in her password and signed into AIM. The minute she signed on, she got an IM from Derrick.

**shortz4life:** hey block

**massiekur:** derrick.

**shortz4life:** guess what!

**massiekur:** what?

**shortz4life:** me & dylan broke up.

Massie thanked God that she found out over the computer, or else she'd struggle not to show an exited looking expression in public.

**massiekur:** u finally got the nerve 2 break up with her?

**shortz4life:** well…

**massiekur:** she broke up with u, didn't she.

**shortz4life:** she brought it up I guess, but it was more neutral

**massiekur:** that makes no sense i thought she was obsessed with u.

**shortz4life:** thats nothing new everyones obsessed with me.

**massiekur:** or so u think.

**shortz4life:** i dont think. i KNOW.

**massiekur:** just like i KNOW ur full of sh*t

**shortz4life:** language.

Massie quickly readied a response, but she was taken off guard when Derrick IMed her again.

**shortz4life:** so anyway now that im not with dylan anymore. do wanna go to the auction with me?

**massiekur:** so ur assuming im not going with any1?

**shortz4life:** well r u?

**massiekur:** yeah.

**shortz4life:** oh. who?

**massiekur:** plovert.

**massiekur:** well i gotta walk bean. bye.

_massiekur has signed off._

Massie kind of regretted asking Plovert now, but at the same time she was glad she did. Now she could finally let Derrick feel like she did when she first found out him and Dylan were going out.

**The Hotz House**

**Josh's Room**

**Monday, October 12****th**

**8:43 p.m.**

Josh didn't know what to do. He wasn't sure if he was feeling it anymore with Alicia, but there wouldn't be any way to figure that out since the last time they were actually alone together was probably back in September when he snuck into the announcement booth. It wasn't like he hadn't tried to invite her out with him recently, he had. In fact he had today, but apparently she needed to go "shopping with the girls" for the third day in a row. He was sure that she had to by now have an outfit for the auction, which he never actually officially asked her to. Which brought him to the reason he was thinking about all this, he looked back down at his phone and reread the conversation again, debating on what to say next.

**Alicia:** heey (:

**Josh:** hey

**Alicia:** don't u have something 2 ask me?

**Josh:** ?

**Alicia:** the auctions in 4 days….

Josh stared blankly at his phone. He could just go on and ask her, or he could simply just end it with her right there.

"JOSH!" He heard his little sister, Melanie, banging on his door.

"What?" Josh called from his bed.

"SOME KID NAMED PLOVERT IS HERE!" Melanie yelled from the other side of the door.

Josh was confused, he hadn't expected Plovert to be here, especially now as it was dark. He shrugged and decided to focus on Alicia's text later.

Josh came downstairs to find Plovert standing by the door awkwardly, having a conversation with his mom.

"Hey mom, I guess I'm going out." Josh said grabbing his soccer hoodie from the closet.

"Be back by 9:30, it's a school night." Josh's mom informed him.

"Uhuh." Josh called as he led Plovert outside.

"So why are you here?" Joshed questioned him as they emerged from his tiny-for-Westchester-house.

"I kinda have a problem." Plovert frowned.

"No offense, but why'd ya come here? I mean Derrick lives down the street from you, and Cam lives only a few blocks over."

"That's the thing. Derrick's my problem and Cam's out with Claire or something." Plovert explained.

"Oh, well whatsup?" Josh asked interested.

"So first me and Dylan doubled and I took her to her house, which eventually ended up in a make out."

"I don't think Derrick's going to care. I mean did he ever even like her?"

"No, but I wasn't done. Then Massie asked me to go to the auction with her and I said yes." Plovert finished.

"You are so stupid. I wouldn't be surprised if you didn't make it through the night, I mean Massie and Derrick talk now, and she's bound to tell him." Josh hit him in the arm.

"That's my problem. I said yes to Massie because I didn't know whose wrath would be worse, Massie's or Derrick's." Plovert then grinded one of the leaves under his shoe into the ground.

"Hmm, well if you said no to Massie, your whole social life would go write down the drain, but even though Derrick is the most popular guy, he can't really do much if you're going to Massie to the auction. Though he can convince coach to bench you next game even if we needed you out there. Oh, and you might get a ball to the stomach like Cam did to me last year. Either way, you're basically screwed." Josh shrugged.

"Yeah, I realized this." Plovert mumbled. "Him and Dylan broke up today too, and I think he was gonna ask Massie."

"That's bad. So what are you going to do?" Josh asked.

"I have no idea. I guess avoid Derrick until the auctions over?" Chris shrugged.

"Have fun with that especially with the six periods you have with him." Josh pointed out.

"Thanks for reminding me." He groaned.

Plovert pulled his phone out of his pocket and checked the time. "I gotta go."

"Good Luck avoiding Derrick." Josh smirked.

Plovert hopped on his bike.

"I'll need it." With that Plover rode off down the street.

Josh sighed. With all of Plovert's problems he was still had to figure out his own.

He made his way back up the steps taking them two at a time, shut the front door, and went back to his bedroom without saying anything to his sister or mom. He grabbed his phone off his bed and texted his response.

**There you go, I did some Josh and Plovert for ya (: I figured no Derrick I wrote about him recently, and I haven't done Josh yet. **

**Okay so I'm not sure if Alicia and Josh hung out alone in P.S. I Loathe You at all, but in my world they didn't cause I cant remember and right now I really don't feel like getting up and checking. Oh and about Cam kicking a soccer ball at Josh's stomach, I wrote about it in my Lake Placid story, if you didn't read it. **

**I dunno if you guys liked it. I haven't been in the reading or writing Clique fanfiction lately so sorry if it didn't fit that well, but I'm trying to get back into it. I keep saying I'm going to update P.C. I'm about half way done the chapter, but I dunno when I'll finish, I'm trying to get back into that too.**

**P.S. Do you want Josh to say yes or no to Alicia?**

**Reviews are nice (:**


End file.
